


Valentine's Day

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Community: femmeslash, F/F, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A "missing scene" from "Alternates": http://archiveofourown.org/works/345262 </p><p>Written for a Valentine's Day challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A "missing scene" from "Alternates": http://archiveofourown.org/works/345262 
> 
> Written for a Valentine's Day challenge.

"Oh c'mon, Aunt Arlene. We've decorated the nightclub and Kryta's made special cakes. It'll be fun."

"Fun?! I'm sorry Bexley, but chomping stupid pink cupcakes and listening to that floppy-haired narcissist regale us with tales of women and men swooning at her feet does not come under my definition of fun."

Deb patted her son on the shoulder. "Go on ahead Bex, before Dog scoffs all the food."

Once he was out of earshot, she edged closer to Arlene.  The hologram was giving off such bad vibes, she might as well have "Smeg Off" on her forehead in place of the customary "H". Which was now a different colour, she noted. The previous one had brought out the green in her eyes...  _Stop.  Don't go there._

"Seriously Rimmer, what the smeg's up with you?  You've got a body now.  Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Arlene huffed.  "Well, yes.  Hence why I have no interest in wasting my time on such trivial nonsense.  I have better things to do, so kindly smeg off."

Deb's dark eyes flashed.  She turned on her heel and left without a word.

_Golden thighs wrapped around me ... No!!!_

By the time Arlene finished her boxing session she had managed to pummel all erotic thoughts from her mind.  



End file.
